[The inventions described herein may be manufactured, used and licensed by or for the U.S. Government for U.S. Government purposes.]
The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to a bounding anti-tank/anti-vehicle mine.
With the exception of wide area mines, present anti-armor mines do not protect large areas. Wide area mines are comparatively expensive and not very reliable. In addition, present mines, only attack one target per mine. This problem has existed for 50 years. Present wide area mines do not produce catastrophic kills or firepower kills.
The old way to solve the problem was to plant a lot of antitank mines and hope that one of them would encounter a vehicle. This method involved a lot of mines which became a logistics problem and was very man-hour intensive.
An important advantage of the present invention is that it can kill multiple armor and vehicle targets in 360 degrees over a wide area with one mine. This is accomplished by the use of a multiple asymmetric explosively forged penetrator (EFP) warhead that is capable of producing multiple armor penetrating kills from a single warhead horizontally in 360 degrees. In addition, the firing train of the warhead can modify the output from the warhead to tailor it to the particular type of target of interest.